The Beginning of You and Me
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: Why is everything against us? Why can't we be? Blacks and whites are together, so why not mermaids and humans? It's not that big a difference...
1. Let Us Help

Let Us Help

_AN. This is the sequel to __Watch Where You Look__. You kinda have to read it to understand what is being talked about. Without further ado…the first chapter of __The Beginning of You and Me__._

"Wait, wait, wait," I said frustrated, "Do I let him pay or not?"

Nate, Shane, and Jason Grey were teaching some stuff about dating, seeing as how I was completely clueless. I was doing this because I was starting school soon. This was very frustrating because they couldn't decide on some stuff.

"Sometimes, not always," Nate said picking up the plates.

"Yeah," Shane agreed…finally.

They had set up a mini date scenario in which Shane was my date and Nate was a waiter. Shane would ask me questions to which I would have to answer.

"Okay so after dinner he takes you home and walks you to your doorstep. What do you say?" Shane asked.

I thought a moment, "Thank him, hug him, and go inside?"

"No, thank him, hug him, and then look in his eyes."

"Why?"

"Because that initiates the goodnight kiss!"

"My first date is going to be terrible!" I said putting my head on the table.

"Why?" Nate asked coming back from the kitchen.

"Because I have never had a first kiss," came my muffled reply.

I waited a moment before lifting my head. Jason had an amused expression while Nate and Shane's mouth were hanging wide open.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"You haven't had a first kiss?" Shane asked.

I nodded.

Back home, I hadn't dated much. Okay, never. Whatever. My father was very strict about that stuff. So no dates ands no kiss. That's why they're teaching me.

Shane laughed and put his head on the table.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No," Nate laughed, "Its just most guys expect a kiss on the first date."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"I got it!" Shane said, "You need practice!"

"With who?" I laughed, "Surely not you guys!"

Shane's shoulders sagged a bit, "But there's no one else."

"I'm just saying that's gonna be awkward."

"It's not like any of us are excepting more…or anything for that matter. It's strictly practice!" he said.

"I guess so… are you sure?" I asked uneasily.

"Positive!" he said looking at Nate and Jason.

"Don't look at me! I have a girlfriend!" Jason laughed leaving.

"You do it Nate!" Shane said.

The feeling in my stomach increased. I have loved Nate since the day I met him in the ocean, about a year ago.

"What?! You do it! It was your idea!" Nate said.

"You're closer to her age!"

"So?!"

"Guys!" I said.

They both looked at me.

"It's fine. Neither of you have to," I said getting up to leave the room.

"No!" Shane said grabbing my arm, "You need the practice."

He pulled me towards Nate.

"Fine," Nate sighed.

"Put your hands like this," Shane said wrapping my hands around Nate's neck while Nate placed his hands on my waist.

"Look into his eyes," Shane instructed, "Connect."

I looked into Nate's eyes. I could see the colors getting closer as he leaned down.

I felt his smooth lips on mine. I felt his hands wrapper tighter around my waist. I could hear my heart beating faster by the seconds. His hands loosened as he pulled away, whispering, "Sorry for the awkwardness."  
I just smiled up at him.

"How was that?" Shane asked.

"Not what I expected," I said looking at him.

"I guess that's enough practice for today. See ya later!" Shane said waving and leaving.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down at the table.

"That was…awkward," Nate said sitting across from me.

"Just a bit," I laughed, "Thanks though."

"You thank us to much."

"I kinda have to. You've helped me get used to this place. You've kept your patience when I get greatly confused or frustrated. You've helped me with a lot of things. Thank you."

"Stop saying thank you!" Nate laughed.

I laughed and got up, "See ya later, Nate."

I headed for the basement in the house. We had gotten back from vacation in Florida a couple of weeks ago. Now, I was living with the Grey family in New Jersey.

They had taught me every thing about their way of life. Jason also taught me how to play guitar, which I do often now.

That's what the basement is for. It has everything from guitars that Nate, Jason, and I play to Shane's tambourines.

I had heard a song earlier that day that I was learning on the guitar, but the guy's didn't know. It was by someone named Cascada. It was called 'Truly Madly Deeply'. I was at the end of the song. I played it once through making sure it sounded right on the guitar.

"_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do…_

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do…

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,"

"You're a good singer," I heard someone say while clapping. More like three claps.

_A.N. I want to thank you guys for your support with __Watch Where You Look__. Comments, questions, concerns, or ideas and suggestions! I'm open to all! But be nice about it!_


	2. 2:3O On The Dot

_A/N HEY!! Here's chapter TWO! I hope you like this chapter cause I worked hard, even though I wrote it like FOREVER ago!_

I turned around to see the boys.

"Thanks," I said turning back around.

"You're really good," Jason commented sitting next to me, "But you stuttered a bit on the chorus…"

Jason and I spent the next thirty minutes working on my fingering while Shane and Nate goofed around.

We thought they would have some sense and be responsible, but it's Shane and Nate, nothing is ever fine around them. I'm talking about how I heard a _crash!!_

"Nate!!! Are you okay?!?!" We heard a frantic Shane ask.

Jason sighed before walking towards them; I was following curiously behind him.

"That's the stupidest question you have ever asked," Nate mumbled rubbing his head.

I sat beside Nate while Jason checked his head for any cuts or blood.

"Shane go get a wash cloth," Jason instructed him

Shane nodded and bounded up the stairs.

"What's the matter?" I asked Kevin.

"His heads bleeding a bit," Jason said checking for any other bodily injuries.

Nick grumbled a bit.

"Is it serious?" I asked.

Jason shrugged. He must have touched a sensitive spot because Nick winced.

Shane tripped a bit down the stairs with the washcloth; "I'm okay!" he called righting himself.

Jason took the washcloth and placed it on Nate's head, "Hold this NeNe while Shane and I go get mom and dad," Jason ordered me.

I nodded holding the cloth to Nate's head.

"Where did Jason go?" Nate asked in a daze.

"He went to get Denise," I told him while checking his body again.

"Does anything else hurt?" I questioned him.

"No," he rubbed his head.

"Don't do that," I told him gently grabbing his hand, "It'll make your head sore later," I told him.

Nate nodded, but when I went to let his hand go, he gripped my hand a little tighter.

I smiled slightly and gave his hand a light squeeze, trying not to add any more pain to his already pounding head.

He smiled back lazily as Jason, Shane, Denise, and Paul bounded down the stairs.

"Oh, my poor baby," Denise said crouching down next to her son, "What happened?"

"Shane and I were messing around and I tripped," Nate said sitting up a bit and wincing as he did so.

Denise slowly and gently lifted the cloth up.

"There's not a lot of blood, but you more than likely have a little concussion, so take it easy," Denise said.

Shane and Jason slung Nate's arms around their shoulders, carefully carrying him upstairs. I followed behind them as they carried him to his room.

"Stay with him so he doesn't fall asleep. I'm gonna go get some aspirin for him," Jason said.

"SHANEY!!!" Frankie called, "COME PLAY WITH ME!!!"

"COMEING FRANKIE!!!" Shane called leaving the room.

I nodded as Jason left before sitting down on the bed.

"Is your heading pounding less now?" I asked him.

"A little," Nate replied weakly.

I smiled, "You'll be okay. So, what did you fall over?" I asked curiously.

He blushed but reffused to answer.

"Oh come on, it can't be _that_ embarrassing," I teased him.

He sighed and mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked, cupping my ear in a mocking manner.

He sighed, "My feet."

I stared at him before laughing. He sighed and stared at me as I laughed, tears streaming down my face.

"It's not that funny!" he said defensively, crossing his arms.

"Yes it is. Well the irony is, You've had legs forever, and I've had a tail my whole life, but you tripped over your own feet more than I have," I said laughing in between my words.

He sighed and sat back defeated.

Jason came back in, two aspirins and a glass of water in hand.

"Here," he said handing the items to Nate, "It'll make-"

"I know what aspirin does, Jase," Nate said struggling a bit to sit up.

"Just take the drugs," he laughed, leaving the room.

"Ow," Nate whispered, trying to tilt his head back.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"My head," he laughed then winced.

"Here," I said moving up next to him, "Put the aspirin in your mouth," he did so, "Put the glass to your lips," he did, "I'm going to tip it," "May."

I tipped the glass waiting as he swallowed the pills.

"Thanks," he said putting the glass down.

"No problem," I said, "You helped me-"

"Quit wanting to repay us!" Nate ordered.

"Why? You've helped me so much!" I said,

"So?!" he laughed, "Look, don't thank us. You don't have to. We wanted to."

"But-"

He put a finger over my lips, "No buts. No more thanking."

I nodded.

He smiled, "Thank you."

I blushed and put some hair behind my ear, "What time is it?"

"2:30."

"Oh. Well, it's time. I'll see ya later."

He nodded and opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Here," I said, handing him a notebook and his guitar.

He grinned, "You know me so well."

I laughed, "I'll see ya later Natey."

"Do you have to call me nicknames?!" He laughed, "You always call me that! You could think of something more creative!"

I stuck my tounge out at him.

"I was kidding!" He said grabbing my arm before I left.

I turned away acting mad, before sighing and turning to him, "Bye," I said kissing his cheek.

"Bye," he smiled then started strumming.

I closed his door before softly squealing.

_This thing called love I just can't handle it  
This thing called love I must get round to it  
I aint ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
This thing (this thing) called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish,  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love_

_There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock n roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

_I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my tracks  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love_

_I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my tracks  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love_

_This thing called love I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, oh no, I must get round to it  
I aint ready  
Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love…_

_Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

_Queen_

_A/N Okay. I used Queen's song Crazy Little Thing Called Love to show you how they both felt. I'm thinking I might put two songs or just one, but I havent decided. I'm mad, because I had to take out one of my favorite parts because it doesnt fit, cause I had to change the names._


End file.
